


You Deserve The Best

by cumberbabeswillrise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbabeswillrise/pseuds/cumberbabeswillrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks in on your boyfriend abusing you. -Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve The Best

_Smack._ Pain. _Crack_. Pain. _Push._ Pain.

You hit the floor, your head cracking against the tile.

“Conner, I'm so-” _Smack_.

“You should just stop talking, (Y/N), it's really getting old. You need to learn to do what I tell you to do. Maybe then, you wouldn't deserve punishment.” Conner glares down at you, his blue eyes completely lacking any compassion.

“I'm sorry!” you whisper. Conner's hand comes down again, and you brace for the blow, but it never comes. You hear the sound of body slamming against the wall.

“What makes you think you have the right?” You look up and see Dean, pinning Conner against the wall of the room you shared.

“She's mine, not yours. Step off, Dean.” Conner growls back at Dean.

“No.” Dean snarls. You flinch. “You will walk out the front door of this bunker, and never _ever_ come back. If I ever see you near (Y/N) again, I will _slaughter_ you.”

“Dean...” you struggle to stand up. “Leave him alone. Please. You're just going to make it worse.”

Dean turns to you, shocked. “(Y/N), you don't ever, ever, _ever,_ deserve to be hit. Especially by a worthless piece of trash like this guy.” Dean pulls Conner off the wall a bit, only to slam him back against it.

“You should listen to her. You're just gonna make it worse for her later. She's just gonna come crawling back to me like always.” Conner spits at Dean, his eyes full of a malicious gleam.

“I'm going to kill you.” Dean all but shows his teeth to Conner. “I'm going to make sure you never even _walk_ again.”

Without another glance at you, Dean drags Conner by his collar, through the hall and out the front door. Conner immediately turns to confront Dean. Dean pulls out his gun and shoots it at Conner's feet.

“Next time, that's going to be your femoral artery, and you're going to bleed out right in that spot. You're going to die, and I'm going to turn around and go enjoy my coffee.” Dean gives him one last look, then shuts the bunker door.

“Dean! You don't even know what you've just done. He's going to kill me now!” you cry, your eyes filling with tears. Your heart pounds in your chest, anticipating the beating that was bound to come.

“You do not ever deserve that. You hear me? Ever. Don't ever let any guy hit you. He doesn't deserve you. He deserves to be tied to a post and shot. (Y/N), I'll keep you safe. He won't ever touch you again.” Dean puts a gentle hand to your cheek. He leans in and kisses your forehead.

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be,” Dean whispers, hugging you to his chest. “Just stay here, with me, and you'll be okay. I'll protect you. I'll never hurt you.”

You feel the tears finally fall down your cheeks, spilling onto his black shirt. Your knees give way and Dean comes down with you, letting you fall into him.

“You deserve the world. You deserve so much better,” Dean whispers. “You deserve the best.”

 


End file.
